


It Was A Weird Kind Of Night...

by abitofarockyroad



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abitofarockyroad/pseuds/abitofarockyroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you still nervous?” You whisper in his ear, dropping his belt on the floor. He visibly swallowed and shook his head. He started walking, pushing you gently backwards. You end up with your back pressed against a wall. Your breathing was suddenly shaky as Sam looked you up and down.</p><p>  He finally claims your lips with his, moaning into your mouth when you nibble gently at his bottom lip. His hands push up your shirt and graze against your body. Your mouths join again in a wet heat, your breathing heavy as your tongues explore each other’s mouths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was A Weird Kind Of Night...

**Author's Note:**

> Heya guys. I felt bad about not uploading anything in SO DAMN LONG!!! So I dug up this old thing and here it is to carry you over until our exams and assessments are out of the way. (I will admit it used to be a band fanfic so I altered it slightly to fit supernatural. I am not however telling you which band because that is my secret and mine alone). Anyways I hope you enjoy it! - Emma xox

It was a weird kind of night out. You’d gone out with your two housemates, Castiel and Bella. The three of you didn’t often go out and the one night you are all free is typically disappointing. The club was dead. Completely. You were literally the only people in there and it was just awful in general. Still, you got some drinks and decided you may as well try and have fun just you guys anyway. There was no point going straight home after you had just got here.

A few drinks later you were all pretty giggly and the club was still empty. It made no sense, just bad timing maybe? Anyway, you were just getting up to leave when they walked in.

“Hey! You made it!” Cas cried, jumping up and running over to the two incredibly tall, incredibly dark and incredibly handsome guys who had just walked in. Apparently Cas has super attractive friends. Excellent. You were understandably a tad pissed that you hadn’t heard about this before but ya know. They’re here now. Cas walked them over to you and introduced them as Sam and Dean Winchester. You liked Sam. He was taller. More muscly. You were gunna have to climb him like a koala climbing a tree and boy did that thought appeal. After introductions and all that stuff, you all headed back to your place for drinks.

So you got back to yours and it was all going awesome, Sam and Dean were awesome and everyone was just happy really. Sam was sitting next to you and after a while you felt something on your leg. You looked down and saw Sam running his foot up your leg. Damn Winchester moved fast. You glanced up and caught his eye, seeing him smirk and turn his attention back to the others conversation. You felt your cheeks flush but luckily everyone was too busy to notice.

The next time you looked up, he was biting his lip in this incredibly sexy but also cute way and staring at you. You held his gaze for as long as you could, just to prove a point, but someone called his name and he looked away again. Your heart was beating very fast in your chest by this point and you had a weird feeling in your stomach. Was something going somewhere here? You seriously doubted it, considering he was him and you were you. He was fucking gorgeous. Male model standards. You assumed you had read the signs wrong and just put the thought out of your head. Best not to let yourself get too attached anyway. Still, you noticed Sam looking at you a lot more than was necessary. You couldn’t help but notice. Especially considering you were staring at him just as much as he was staring at you

At around 4am the music turned to dodgy 90’s pop (the best kind of music) and the singing became practically offensive. Dean and Sam were obviously good singers, but the volume and the level of their drunkenness didn’t do them any favours.

It was 6am but the time Bella and yourself went to bed. The guys were still going strong and stayed in the kitchen, but the two of you couldn’t hack it anymore. You traipsed up the stairs, changed into your pyjamas and collapsed into your respective bed.

Only a few minutes later, before you had even tried to get to sleep, your bedroom door swung open. You glanced up and flicked on your lamp, revealing Sam being forced into the room by Cas and Dean.

“What’s going on…?” You asked, propping yourself up.

“We’re helping.” Dean said simply, pushing Sam in and slamming the door shut.

“Urmm…What can I do for you?” You asked Sam who was now just standing awkwardly by your door.

“I might have mentioned to the guys that I kinda like you and they took it upon themselves to make something happen.” He explained. He looked pretty nervous to be honest, his eyes on the floor as he spoke.

“Oh…” You said very articulately. You weren’t misreading the signs after all. He did genuinely like you…What…

“I guess I have to do something now.” That annoyed you.

“You don’t have to do anything if the thought is just too horrid for you.” You say bitterly. At this he finally looked up and caught your eye.

“Oh no no! I do want to but I just get…I dunno…nervous.”

“You get nervous. You. Super attractive gorgeous man with the flowy hair and beautiful eyes which can’t seem to decide on a colour.”

“I’ve just never been good at all this. I get anxious. Don’t laugh at me.” Bless him he’s so adorable. You stayed in bed for a moment, then made a decision and got up. You walked over to him and kissed his neck softly, slowly moving your lips up to his jaw. You felt his hands on your hips and smiled into the kisses you peppered up the other side of his neck.

His hands began mapping out your body, moving up and down your sides. With fumbling fingers you unbuckle his belt and slowly pull it out of the loops.

“Are you still nervous?” You whisper in his ear, dropping his belt on the floor. He visibly swallowed and shook his head. He started walking, pushing you gently backwards. You end up with your back pressed against a wall. Your breathing was suddenly shaky as Sam looked you up and down.

He finally claims your lips with his, moaning into your mouth when you nibble gently at his bottom lip. His hands push up your shirt and graze against your body. Your mouths join again in a wet heat, your breathing heavy as your tongues explore each other’s mouths.

When you hook your fingers in the belt loops of his jeans and pull him closer against you he gasps and breaks the kiss. His face falls into the crook of your neck and he kisses you as his hands move down your body. He bites your neck softly when his hands reach your thighs. His beautifully muscly arms hoist you up and you wrap your legs around his waist automatically.

He pushes you harder against the wall, his body merging with yours. Your limbs are tangled together as he walks you towards your bed. You both fall together onto the mattress, bouncing a few times before you can shuffle into a more comfortable position on the bed. He crawls up the bed and hovers over you, dipping his head to kiss you. You reach behind him and pulled his t-shirt over his head. He sits up, straddling you, to pull it off. You lean forward with him, pulling your shirt off quickly.

Your lips crash against each other, both of you desperate for a taste of the other. You blindly reach your hand down and unbutton his jeans, impatiently trying to push them over his hips and down his legs. He chuckles at your frustration and steps off the bed, removing his jeans painfully slowly knowing exactly what it’s doing to you. Without getting back on the bed he leans down and kisses you softly this time. He moves back and pulls your pyjama bottoms off your legs and throws them across the room.

He walks round to the other side of the bed and sits, leaning his back against the headboard. You move towards him and straddle him, sitting on his lap and pressing yourself as close to him as you can. Your fingers run through his hair as you kiss him, your rotating hips making him gasp into your mouth. With only a few pieces of thin material between you now everything is so sensitive the slightest movement creates such interesting noises.

You spend a while experimenting to see what noises you can get Sam to make which was highly amusing on your part and incredibly frustrating on his. The most rewarding was when you bit his neck lightly just under his ear. The quiet whine which escaped his lips was incredible. You continue nibbling at his skin, your hips moving more now. You put more pressure on his most sensitive areas and his heavy breathing soon turns to panting.

It was when he leans back and you gently bite his nipple where things got interesting. His head had moved back, resting against the wall and you couldn’t resist. Still moving your hips with as much pressure and speed as before, you ducked your head and bit his nipple. You worked it, gently sucking and teasing it and almost laughing at Sam’s intense reaction. His back arched and you suddenly felt his muscles tense. A warmth arose between your legs and you moved away from his body.

“Did you just…” You ask, looking at him with a smirk on your face. He gulps and nods, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back against the wall again. “Damn I am GOOD.” You exclaim, swinging your leg round and moving so you are sitting next to him on the bed.

“You are incredibly good.” He agrees quietly in a sleepy satisfied voice.

“So what, my turn now eh?” You say with a grin, turning to look at Sam. Finding instead, that he is asleep. He fucking fell asleep. Always a giver and never a taker you were. Which was not what you wanted in this situation. You were all worked up and now this. The fucker. Well, maybe next time you saw him eh?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! For more of our stuff check out our tumblr abitofarockyroad.tumblr.com :) xxx


End file.
